Snow and Ice
by blackhearteddestruction
Summary: Yuki has always hated himself, all the way from his name to his own thoughts. What is there was a bright eyed agitated manic who should him life? Would he believe life was worth all its discomforts as long as he gets to spend his life with the one he want


Yuki stood outside the door way, he was watching the snow start to fall; silently, and softly to the ground

**I decided to do a **_**Fruits Basket **_**one shot. I don't really know why but I absolutely adore Kyo and Yuki together, personally I believe they would make a wonderful couple. I wish they would have in the manga instead of getting with Honda-san. I think she is far to innocent to do anything with anyone, and if she is with someone they are going to be very deprived. (Laugh) Most likely there will be a lot of OC-ness, but this is a one shot so I don't care as much as I would with a normal story. **

**Summary: **Yuki has always hated himself, all the way from his name to his own thoughts. What is there was a bright eyed agitated manic who should him life? Would he believe life was worth all its discomforts as long as he gets to spend his life with the one he wanted to be with forever? Kyo-X-Yuki, One shot.

**Disclaimer: **Idid not help create or own the Anime and/or Manga in anyway. Don't you think I would have made this happen in the anime/manga!

**Rating:** **M** (Just in case people cannot understand were to find it on this site.)

'_This scar is a fleck on my porcelain skin Tried to reach deep but you couldn't get in  
Now you're outside me You see all the beauty  
Repent all your sin'_

Your ex-love is Dead

-- Stars

Yuki stood outside the door way, he was watching the snow start to fall; silently, and softly to the ground. The snow flakes were much more delicate then anything he had ever known. One mistake and they would be crushed forever, unable to be the perfect tranquil piece of art it was. Yuki reached outside the door with his long delicate fingers, he caught a snowflake in his hand watching it dissolve into water right before his eyes.

Yuki shivered slightly as he walked outside, his coat left in the house somewhere pointless and unneeded information. He stood outside with his hands raised at his sides. His eyes were closed and he almost let a smile come to his face – almost, but not quite. He never understood why his parents had called him this awful name, snow was cold and showed no emotion; it only looked pretty but held no emotion.

Yuki started to cough as the coldness of the snow started to get to him, as it always did. He would never be able to get used to it; the cold blanket that was draped over his soul allowing no one to ever get in, no matter how hard anyone tried. Even Honda, with the innocent aura that seemed to come from her, could break the wall he had created to save himself from the harsh cruel fate of humanity. It almost made living seem impossible sometimes.

He walked inside, shivering slightly; his skin was a little whiter than usual. Yuki's cheeks were tinged a slight pink, his teeth chattering loudly as his temperature slowly started to go back to normal.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you damn rat? Are you trying to get sick?" Kyo asked walking into the room, staring at Yuki with wide slightly concerned eyes. Of course the concerned glimpse in Kyo's eyes only lasted for a second, obviously caused by the lighting.

"Nothing," Yuki said lamely as he tried to walk by Kyo.

"What the hell?" Kyo growled obviously getting angrier with every passing second. Kyo shoved Yuki up against the wall beside them both. "You can't just ignore me you damn rat."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Yuki spat out, growing angry with the situation he had been placed into.

"Yes you do," Kyo said pushing his face next to Yuki's. Yuki felt heat rising to his face; no one was aloud to come close him, it always made him uncomfortable. Strangely with Kyo he couldn't feel the same feeling, it was different and strange—unnatural and unwanted.

Yuki blushed looking downwards in an attempt to hide the scarlet red stain on his cheeks. Kyo looked at Yuki; Yuki looked so cute with the blush on his face. Kyo had always found the annoying man handsome, in a girly way at least. Kyo felt drawn to the slightly cold shivering lips. He felt his face reach closer and closer to the boys face. Yuki seemed to freeze as Kyo's lips came an inch away from brushing the grey haired mans lips.

"Hello! I'm home," Honda's voice echoed down the hallway. Honda's voice seemed to pull Yuki out of his trance-like-state; Yuki pulled his face away and ran up the stairs, but not before slapping Kyo in the face.

Kyo stood dumbstruck as Honda ran into the room; her worried expression could be seen from a mile away.

"What happened?" Honda breathlessly asked.

"Nothing," Kyo said absent mindedly, "How was shopping?"

"Oh, it was great. I got a lot of things to make for supper."

"That's good."

"I'm going to go start it," She said backing into the kitchen to make supper.

"Wait! Honda-san, do you need any help?" Yuki asked, feeling the need to have an excuse to leave the room.

"W-what? Are you sure, I don't want you to have to-" Honda spoke flustered.

"It's no trouble at all."

"Okay…could you help me chop the onions?"

"Sure," Yuki replied, he was happy to leave the room. What was Kyo thinking? Better question yet; what was he thinking? Had he really wanted Kyo to kiss him? There were too many questions running through his head. Yes, he had always found Kyo attractive but that was more of a, as much as he hated to admit it, admiration rather than a 'I like you' type of situation—Wasn't it?

Yuki felt his eyes start to water slightly, as he chopped the onions into thin strips. When the onion was finished being cut Yuki had a small stream of tears running down his pale slender cheeks.

"Can you put those in the frying pan," Honda said blushing at having to ask someone to do something.

"Okay."

"I don't need any help anymore."

"Oh…okay," Yuki repeated. Once the Onions were placed into the frying pan he walked out of the kitchen, and started up the long tedious task of walking up the stairs. Every time he walked up the stairs he always dreaded it because he knew would walk past Kyo's door. Of course it had never bothered him before; he had always acted like Kyo was never there. After what happened in the other room, Yuki didn't think he would ever be able to.

Yuki walked quickly toward his room, walking as quietly as he could. Until one of the boards let loose a low squeak that echoed thought the vast empty hallway. Yuki froze where he was, sighing when he didn't hear Kyo slide open the door and come out to see him. Yuki started to walk a little faster feeling content on not being caught going to his room. This happy feeling vanished though as soon as he heard Kyo slide open his door. Yuki turned around fast looking at Kyo; only to see Kyo wearing nothing but a towel lying loosely low on his waist. Yuki traced his eyes from the towel up to his well toned chest, obviously created from the long vigorous hours of training to try and beat Yuki. Yuki eyes reached his face, those golden orbs staring back at him with a strange emotion that sent shivers through him.

Yuki turned around quickly, he blushed as he thought he would like to touch Kyo's chest. What an absurd thought, not to mention embarrassing, of course Kyo had a nice body, even if he didn't want to admit it. Although as Yuki thought that he would love to run his hands over that flesh, maybe reach lower and lower until- Yuki shook that image out of his head. He did not want Kyo, he did not want Kyo. What was he trying to prove, he wanted Kyo.

Yuki walked quickly to his door, shutting it quickly, even as he heard Kyo call out to him protesting. Yuki heard Kyo, swear as he walked to the washroom. Yuki opened the door slightly when he heard the door close and the water turn on. Sighing Yuki closed his door and went to lye down on his bed; the bed sunk with his weight. Yuki felt himself drift off into the thin gap between awake and asleep.

Yuki awoke when Honda knocked on the door proclaiming supper was ready and he should eat or else he might feel even more tired than he normally did in the morning. Since Yuki had just woken up he told Tohru that she should put his safe somewhere, so he could eat it when he got up later. Honda answered with an okay.

Yuki got out of bed sluggishly, shaking his head warily as he glanced at the clock. The numbers read that he had only slept 10 minutes. Yuki walked out of his room, his hair a little disheveled, dragging himself to the washroom to take a shower, so that he could wake up fully and eat with his almost awful obnoxious family.

Yuki walked through the bathroom doors; quickly throwing off his shirt he walked into the shower, only to notice in his tired form he wasn't the only one in the small cramped space. Yuki felt his breath speed up, when he noticed how close Kyo was to him. What was he to do now; Kyo wasn't even wearing a towel. Yuki felt himself give himself over to need, his attraction to Kyo increasing rapidly with every minute. Yuki reached out to Kyo drawing their bodies close, kissing him before he had anytime to react. Kyo and his bare chests colliding into each other, alighting Yuki's passion even more. The kiss heated up as Kyo kissed back, Yuki opened his mouth to let Kyo in. Kyo ran his tongue along the inside of Yuki's mouth. Yuki trembled slightly at the sensations he was receiving.

Yuki let his hands travel down Kyo's back smirking as he felt Kyo tremble because of him. Yuki had no logical thinking cells left in his entire body. Yuki didn't think twice about Kyo starting to undo his pants, Kyo's tongue running down his feminine stomach. Kyo whispered something that Yuki couldn't catch, when Kyo stopped undoing his pants, and kissed him forcefully.

"I can't do this, when I know what your feelings are," Kyo said sadness lacing through every word, with that Kyo grabbed the towel beside the sink and scurried off to his room.

What did he mean that 'he couldn't do this with him'? Is it because he loved Kyo; Yuki shook his head quickly he hadn't fallen in love with Kyo, he had known him for years, ever since he was little. His fierce attitude showing in his eyes even than, his orange hair being so unnatural like the entire damned zodiac. Kyo had wonderful hair the kind that someone would want to touch all day, to pet and curl into your fingers. That was his first impression of Kyo when he was a child. He had liked him a lot almost to the point that he would have done anything to live in a house with him. Luckily his wish had been granted by fate, he had moved in to the same place as his beloved prince of fire. The best part was that no one would ever know he wanted to be the cat. Since he was the cat it was just natural they were destined to be enemies. Why did Yuki want that all to change, to get to know everything about Kyo?

Why would Kyo say he couldn't do it, was it that obvious that he loved him? Was he just a fuck toy to Kyo, as long as Kyo didn't know that he loved him, it was fine? Yuki felt like crying but his heart of ice would never allow him to show emotion. He had to confront Kyo about his feelings, or else he would tare himself apart from the inside out.

Yuki did up his pants and put his shirt on. After he looked half way decent, Yuki walked out of the bathroom the cold air causing Goosebumps to pop on his exposed porcelain skin. Yuki walked at a constant walk toward Kyo's door. Yuki knocked on the door, his mind wreathing with hate.

"Yes?" Kyo asked opening the door, when he noticed Yuki his guess got dark and misty, "What do you want?"

"Why would you do that?" Yuki asked kicking him in the stomach, causing Kyo to fall backwards "Am I just a fucking fuck toy to you?"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked confused.

"Why would you do that after you realized I love you?" Yuki shouted at Kyo, the ice around his heart shattering as he opened his soul up to Kyo.

"W-what do you mean?" Kyo stuttered, "You love me?"

"Yes, you're such a bastard!" Yuki cried out glittering diamonds hung to his eyelashes as tears started to fall steadily down his cheeks.

"You love me," Kyo smiled as he said those lines, "Well guess what you stupid rat, I love you too."

"Stop trying to toy with me," Yuki said his anger not showing through because of the cascade of tears, "Or else you wouldn't have left in the bathroom."

"I thought you didn't love me," Kyo exclaimed, "I didn't want to do anything with you if you didn't love me, you had a sexual attraction to me, but…fuck…I hate hollow love."

"I-I love you, is that what you whispered in the bathroom?" Yuki asked feeling a little better with every passing second, giddy almost. His love had told him he loved him, that it had been a misunderstanding, why shouldn't he believe him. If he had wanted him in the bathroom he would have easily taken him. This was why he believed Kyo was telling the truth, and not trying to win some long forgotten battle.

"Yes," Kyo said blushing slightly, "And I meant it, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Can I kiss you?"

"What makes you think you can't?"

"We have been fighting for years, I don't want to get beat up again." Kyo replied, "Of course if I really wanted to I could beat you up."

"What ever makes you happy, now come here and kiss me." Kyo complied and kissed him tenderly, showing him how much he really did love him. Yuki kissed him back tenderly also, until the hands running across his back and shoulders became more demanding, causing Yuki to moan and gasp. Kyo started to undo his shirt as he sucked and nipped at Yuki's pulse.

"I love you, Yuki," Kyo said as he kissed down Yuki's stomach promising something to come.

"W-wait, what about Tohru and…ahh…Shigure?" Yuki asked moaning as Kyo pulled down his zipper with his teeth. Kyo's mouth was way to close to Yuki's groin to allow him to think straight.

"Honda decided to go to her friend's house, and Shigure, with a little persuasion, went to the summer home."

"Okay…ahh," Yuki gasped a hand was pressed up against his increasingly constricting clothing. Kyo pulled off his pants, Yuki's shirt was still hanging off his arms showing just how pale he was. Kyo walked them over to the bed, and Yuki felt the back of his knees hit the mattress, falling into it.

Kyo laid on top of him running his tongue over his chest, swirling around his already erect nipples, causing Yuki to moan and wreath. Kyo smirked as he ran his hands down Yuki's hips; he pulled Yuki's boxers down, staring down at Yuki all the while.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kyo's head went lower and lower, as Yuki trembled slightly a cold sweat breaking out at the anticipation of what was to come. Kyo laughed causing air to blow onto Yuki's now erect groin. Kyo took Yuki into his mouth teasing and licking him up until Yuki convulsed a bright light splashing in front of his face, as he lost himself in the pleasure. Yuki was so lost in the pleasure that he barley felt the sting of Kyo entering him.

After a minute Yuki felt no discomfort, all he felt was pleasure as Kyo began to go faster hitting his sweet spot every time. Both males felt themselves reach their climax, Yuki felt Kyo come inside of him, their semen joining together artistically on their stomachs.

"I love you so much," Yuki said tucking himself underneath Kyo's arm.

"I love you too." Kyo said petting his hair.

"What do you want to do tomorrow, it is the winter holidays?" Yuki said feeling content, that even though life sucked he had someone to share it with. If Kyo was gone he had no idea how he would ever live with himself.

"I was thinking we could go to a hotel downtown."

"Alright, you'll never leave me, right?"

"I love you to much to leave you."

"I know it's just that I would hate to lose you, now that I have you."

"You won't ever have to worry."

"Sure, sure," Yuki laughed.

They both went as close as they could to each other their bodies exhausted over the nights occurrences. Yuki was glad that even though things were wrong he could change and help change other people a little by little. When the time came he would be able to be who he knew he could be, until than he would just let Kyo see his flaws.

**Okay, well to start off I hope everyone liked my oneshot; I wanted to make it longer, but than I decided just to end it. So anyone who thinks it ended poorly knows why. I have always wanted to create an oneshot ever since I read the manga and watched the anime I wanted to create a scene with both of them in their yaoi-ness. I personally think that I am getting a little better with sex-scenes; well at least I hope so. I don't know why but I am listening to extremely depressing music.  
If some people are wondering why I worked on this instead of writing another chapter for **_Cant Stop Loving_**, it is because I sadly am having a mini writers block. (Laugh) I bow, and thank everyone who read this all the way through. **


End file.
